The apple never falls far from the tree
by selfHATE
Summary: A look into the life of Shinji If he were just like his father........or worse


Disclaimer- I don't own Evangelion, BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This story expresses how Shinji would have survived in his world if when he was abandoned by his father, he became like his father, if not worse so try to imagine him with a more masculine voice (I HATE THE LITTLE PANSY SQUEALS!) I will try to keep all character the way they are, (very much unlike my other fic, 'What I should have done') I promise the changes in the characters will be subtle and over time, but they WILL change! Plus I'm a hopeless romantic and I'm not sure to make another Asuka/Shinji or Rei/Shinji. You people decide! I'll keep score with the reviews and you'll fine out. So on with the story!  
  
"This is stupid...... I shouldn't have come here......." A loud crash broke him out of his annoyed trance. The young boy looks over his shoulder to see a large foot stepping right next to it. He stared blankly at it but was forced to close his eyes at the blinding light of the explosions. Tires squeal in front of his as be opens his eyes and looked at a car in front of him.  
"Hey, Am I really late?" The woman in the car said.  
The woman in the picture, Misato.... "Doesn't matter...." The boy said while stepping in the car. Misato quickly drove away into the hill avoiding all the debris and pieces of the building falling. After settling into and hilltop away from the city the turned to the boy and asked,  
"So you must be Shinji Ikari, the Third Child." She said with a large smile. Though faded after she realized that he wasn't really paying attention, though she was a bit surprised to see him look over at him, his face chilled her as she saw his father in his face,  
"It that the only reason you saved me?" He asked  
"Of course not......" She answered trailing off. Seeing a few ships in the distance, "NO! THERE GOING TO USE A N2 MINE!!!! GET DOWN!!!" She screamed pulling the boy down with her. A gigantic explosion occurred that is equal to the size of a Nuclear bomb. Debris shot through the air and the pulsing after shock threw their car a few meters back. Misato looked up to see that Shinji had already left the car and went outside to try and push it back up.  
"So you are alive then?" He said to her, his question shocked her a bit, she could only nod. "Well the get off your ass and help me push" he said to her in a cold tone. Surprised by his tone and rudeness, she got up and screamed,  
"Hey you little twerp! I saved your life! Show some gratitude...." She trailed off when she saw those eyes..... cold eyes simply staring. Misato stooped yelling and helped him push.  
  
The drive there was silent, also there decent towards the geofront, even as he stood and looked at the Eva. Misato couldn't believe her eyes, he wasn't shocked in the least bit! Had he known about it before? Shinji muttered something but it was too low to be heard so everyone just ignored it.  
The unnaturally blond doctor who accompanied them there was also shocked at the boys cold stares and likeness to his father, then speaking of the devil, the shadow of a man appeared over head.  
"Activate Unit 01, were going to battle." The man said.  
"But commander, Rei can't pilot yet!!! We have no pilot!" Misato argued.  
"We have just received one, Shinji will pilot it. Won't you Shinji?" He said in a cruel mocking tone.  
"Go to hell you sick son of a bitch. I'm here to kill you not become your puppet like these women." Shinji said in a cold voice similar to the commander. The two women in the room were simply stunned at his abruptness and total lack of respect, for his own father even!  
"You still hold a grudge? Tell me third child, why do you hate me so?" His father Gendo asked.  
"Because you had to have raped my mother since there is no way in hell she would sleep with a psychotic prick like you!" The boy responded with pure venom in his voice.  
Misato and Doctor Ritsuko couldn't believe there ears. No one had ever stood up to the commander, let a lot offend him to such an extent.  
"So you won't pilot?" Gendo asked.  
"What great skills of deduction you have Commander." He responded.  
"Fine bring in Rei."  
At those words a pale girl on a stretcher was brought in. She seemed beat up and tired. This is the other pilot? Thought Shinji.  
As these words were said in his mind pieces of the ceiling had collapsed around them,  
"The angel is right on top of us!!!!" Misato screamed.  
The Albino girl fell off of her stretcher on to the floor but was quickly scooped up by the arms of the young boy. Another pawn, its not her fault this is happening, she shouldn't feel this much pain.... "Fine! If she is your only alternative....... I'll pilot this murderer!" Shinji screamed to his father.  
Both Ritsuko and Misato were thinking the same thing. Murderer? A sick and cruel smile went across Gendo's lips.  
  
'Ok Shinji, just concentrate on walking' The voice of Ritsuko said to him in the Eva. Walking, Walking Tripping, Falling, Embarrassing...... Shinji thought to himself as he fell to the ground right in front of the Angel. Well isn't this just lovely.....  
The angel grabbed hid head and held him up, gripped his arm and extended to, further, further, and further, until a snapping noise was heard throughout the city, His arm had been destroyed. Shinji screamed in pain and was filled with anguish and misery as his forehead seemed to be pounded on repeatedly, and ripped right through, Shinji could feel his life leaving... slowly seeping away, but he felt a familiar presence with his for a second, then blacked out.  
  
His eyes slowly opened, then quickly closed as his eyes met a pale but bright florescent light overhead. Eventually his eyes adjusted and he looked around this room, then up. "an unfamiliar ceiling."  
  
"How is he?" Misato asked Ritsuko.  
"He seems fine but...... how is any of that physically possible? He should be dead."  
"Yeah, instead..... he just saved the world.........." 


End file.
